Lex Luthor (Superman Returns)
Lex Luthor is the main antagonist of the 2006 film Superman Returns. He is an evil criminal mastermind and genius scientist who schemes to defeat and kill Superman, his longtime archenemy, for taking away five years of his life. He was portrayed by , who also played Frank Underwood in House of Cards, David Harken in Horrible Bosses, Hopper in A Bug's Life, Micky Rosa in 21, John Doe in Se7en, Clyde Northcutt in Fred Claus, Rufus Buckley in A Time to Kill, Buddy Ackerman in Swimming with Sharks, and Keyser Söze in The Usual Suspects. History Lex Luthor plans to destroy the United States, replacing it with a large continent and forcing the rest of the world to live there. He sneaks behind Superman's back to the Fortress of Solitude and finds out how to access the main computer that will tell him anything he wants to know about Krypton. After that, he finds and steals some Kryptonite so that he use it against Superman, knowing that it makes him weak and deprives him of his powers. Lex uses the crystals to create a Kryptonian land mass, with Kryptonite embedded in its surface, to create the new continent. His creating this first continent causes a flood which nearly destroys Metropolis, and were he to continue to create new landmasses with it, it will undoubtedly cause more floods which will kill billions and leave America underwater. Luthor is well aware of this catastrophic side- effect, but thinks nothing of it. After Superman lands on the mass, dubbed "New Krypton", the Kryptonite renders him powerless as Lex assaults him, before finally stabbing him with a Kryptonite shiv. With the help of Richard White, Lois Lane, and Superman's son Jason, Superman is saved. Removing most of the Kryptonite and recharging through the sun, Superman stops Luthor's plan. Luthor and his moll Kitty Kowalski escape via helicopter, but Kitty's conscience overpowers her and she tosses the crystals, preventing Lex from reattempting his plan. The helicopter soon runs out of fuel and they are forced to crash land on a remote island, where there is no food. Trivia *Because of Spacey's Academy Award winning performance in Singer's film The Usual Suspects (1995), and friendship with the director, Spacey was the only actor considered for Lex Luthor. The writers specifically had Spacey in mind for the part when writing the script. Spacey's version of Luthor has the same comically exaggerated vanity and pompous arrogance of the earlier Gene Hackman version as well as the same strong interest in real estate, but Spacey's version is far less campy and more serious. Spacey later said that director Singer told him to play the character more as "darker and more bitter" compared to Hackman and not to use the earlier portrayal as an inspiration. **Coincidentally, both Kevin Spacey and Gene Hackman (who played Luthor in Superman and Superman II, to which Superman Returns is an alternate sequel) have also previously voiced the villains of from two separate but very similar animated movies released in 1998. Spacey voiced Hopper from Pixar's A Bug's Life, while Hackman voiced General Mandible from DreamWorks Antz. ***Also Both those films were about ants *The scene in which Luthor goads Lois Lane into telling him that Superman will stop his plan, just so he can then interrupt her by loudly shouting "WRO-O-O-O-ONG!", became something of an Internet meme after the film came out. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Saboteurs Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Cheater Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Superman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Golddiggers Category:Pimps Category:Starvers Category:Greedy Category:DC Villains Category:Provoker Category:Inconclusive Category:Crime Lord Category:Evil from the Past Category:Aristocrats Category:Imprisoned Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal